The Things That Matter The Most
by MarlboroReds
Summary: Takes place directly after the Battle at Hogwarts. Will be venturing out through the changes that everyone needs to adapt to, the happiness that they seize and the love that they choose.
1. Chapter One

Smoke filled up the once ever glorious castle of Hogwarts. Now it has turned from the Ritz to the rubble. The damage was already made, so much magic was used and exerted.

Death is in the air. You can just feel it in your skin, staying and sinking to your bones. Silence can be (almost) heard. People can be seen mourning for their dead loved ones, yet it is such a big relief that it has finally come to an end; the war has finally come to an end. The end for this chapter, and definitely an opening to a new. And to think, just hours ago, hope was the only thing that people were holding on to. It was the only thing that kept them going. The darkness was too much; enveloping the castle and the people heartily.

The wind blew eerily to a raven-haired boy. What is his name, you say? The boy-who-lived. The Chosen One. The One Who Defeated the infamous Lord Voldemort. And the one who accepted and conquered death two times.

The great Harry Potter looked at the Great Hall, where people were trying hard to help each other, with his weary eyes and sighed. His mind is still sound but it does not just seem to process anything at all. It only enables him to stare in to random things and people and not really registering anything – not knowing what to do and how to help.

Silence.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel the cold wind caressing his hair and filling his lungs. The silence yet the noise tempting to bring him to a deep slumber…

"Harry!"

The silence was broken, Harry reflexively drew out his wand from his back pocket and pointed to the person who screamed his name – but quickly lowered and kept it when he saw the fuzzed red-haired woman, Mrs. Weasley.

"Come here, Harry." Mrs. Weasley sniffed, opening her arms for him. Harry just obliged and followed his instinct and went to hug Mrs. Weasley. The hug was warm and motherly and Harry was not about to complain. Mrs. Weasley is the closest thing Harry has for a mother and he is dearly thankful for it.

"Harry, dear." She let go of the tight hug and held Harry's face in her hands tenderly, "You've done such a great thing. Now, go clean yourself up and you deserve a night's rest."

Harry was staring into Mrs. Weasley's beady brown eyes, not knowing where the nostalgia came from but he noticed the look he knows too well. This was the look Ron got a Prefect's Badge in their fifth year; the look that he saw Mrs. Weasley had when entering the Fred and George's joke shop for the first time; this was the look given to her children when they give her pride to be their mother.

Mrs. Weasley was proud of him.

Harry could not help but embrace her again, tightly and whisper a sincere 'thank you' before stalking out of the Great Hall. He did not know where he was going until he ended up on the fifth floor, but still he kept on walking and did not plan to go anywhere at all. Then, he ended up facing the portrait of the Fat Lady. Ironic it may seem; the Fat Lady was nowhere to be seen near her portrait. He was about to push through the portrait and ready to be greeted by the thought of the nostalgic feeling of the common room; but then last minute - thought otherwise. Harry just let his feet take him elsewhere and again, thinking of everything and nothing at the same time. Until, he noticed that he was already placed heartily by the lake.

Harry sat by the lake, looking through its calm yet mysterious dark water which sparkled amazingly because of the moonlight; as if there was no war that happened. Stars dotted the whole black sky just there twinkling majestically; as if no lives were taken and sacrificed courageously. As if the lake and the stars too were celebrating. Harry smiled, mere days, hours or even minutes ago he did not dare think that he would ever see these things ever again; he thought that he would never see simplicity at its finest ever again. But now, he sat there – taking the beauty one breath at a time. Now, he has the courage to dream again. Now, Harry has a future.

 _No._

 _I can't smile and think happily._ He thought as his face grimaced. _We lost so much. Everyone lost someone at least. They are still mourning_ Harry looked down not knowing what to think. He suddenly felt empty, numb, and cold. The war has ended but it definitely cost them a lot. Many died fighting.

Just as Harry was staring off into space and letting the thoughts of sadness and despair take him through. A warm presence sat beside him and took his hand and intertwined it with a small warm hand, while the thumb caresses his cold hand. He was taken aback by the presence but did not let go of the hand that was emanating so much comfort and care. Deciding that he has had enough of the water and the stars, he turned to look at the presence that came. There, at that moment, Harry Potter's heart stopped.


	2. Chapter Two

_Hi! I know, it's been long but I just have more time now. I really would appreciate your reviews and suggestions! Since, this is like my first fanfic (I do have another one but it was years ago and I think it was a phase) Just please message and review away! Thank you :)_

"Ginny."

That explained the flowery scent. Ginny looking up, staring at the stars when she turned her head to face Harry.

"Harry." Her raspy yet tender voice blended well with the cool air that blew past Harry. It felt as though it were lifetimes away, the moments that flashed through Harry's eyes just by hearing her voice and saying his name. He felt as though, that short-lived life with her was not his.

Scratches and bruises were scattered dominantly on the right side of Ginny's face, Harry wondered how and when it happened. Above her left eyebrow, a nasty cut was clotting up and starting to heal. Her lips are chapped from the chilly night and hours of dehydration. But then and there, Harry thought, she never looked more beautiful. With her red puffy eyes, disheveled hair, and tear-stained face still looking at him innocently; he smiled. Seeing her as she is now made her more of a fighter than she was before. He thought of the times that her fiery red hair will match the way she feels, the look in her eyes, the arch in her brows and the smile or purse of her lips. Harry could not explain how vibrant and exuberant everything is right now, from the cloudless sky to the crisp wind to the smell of the grass but nothing compared to Ginny. Her vibrance was blinding but he cannot seem to take his eyes away from her.

Ginny did not get a response, so she unrelentingly looked back up to the stars. And moments later, when it just felt right - she put her head on Harry's shoulder. _Stay with me,_ was left unsaid, as he rested his head on top of Ginny's. A small genuine smile slowly painted its way on Ginny's face.

It must have been minutes or even hours that Harry and Ginny stayed rooted on their spot by the lake, basking and comfortable in each other's presence. No words were exchanged, there was no need. Everything just seems so broken but at the same time so right. Ginny and Harry were both scared that once they let words escape from their mouths, the peace might crumble to thin air. So they sat there, awaiting the silence to set and oddly satisfied. It was minutes further that Harry felt something damp on his shoulder and he did not have to look and knew that Ginny was freely shedding tears. Tears that she was not even bothering to wipe away. It's as if, she owes her eyes this and the only time to stream freely.

"It's going to be alright, Gin." Harry crooned, over and over again through Ginny's tears. He realized that he absent-mindedly put his arm around her and let her head fall on his chest and let her weep. This was probably the first time Harry saw Ginny cry, she was always an epitome of strength. When he was out and about pulling himself out from everyone during his fifth year, she was the only one with the courage to tell him off and bringing him back to his senses. For the few weeks that they were together, those awfully wonderful weeks together, Ginny was such a presence. Even her presence was just blinding, her coming into a room brought light to everyone. The Weasley's have that innate kindness in them that Harry saw in Ron and Ginny most, probably because he was with them more, but the kindness that doesn't boast, the kindness they do when they think no one is looking. Ginny really has some more unique traits of her own, when she walks into a room - she captures the room as to everyone around likes her, because she has a natural tendency to really care for the people around her; sincerely care in its purest form. Then Harry realized he was having a hard time breathing, his chest was getting heavy.

 _Inhale, exhale, inhale -_

It was just then that Harry realized that Ginny actually slumbered off; he smiled to himself _A lifetime, I have a lifetime._ As he was about to change their position to a more comfortable one, Ginny's head snapped up, her brown eyes frantic until it found Harry's emerald ones.

"I thought you'd gone," said Ginny staring intensely at him, "I know you were about to go into the forest. I felt you walk right past me!"

"Ginny, I…"

"It's okay Harry. I understand," Ginny never breaking her look and tenderly touching his scar "who you are, what you were supposed to do and what you will do. And I... I think if I saw you before walking in to the forest - I might not have let you." With those words, Ginny broke her gaze and looked down, letting go of Harry's face as well but he swears he heard Ginny mumble something else he was not able to catch.

He took her by surprise by enveloping her in his arms tightly, as if his life depended on it, as if the embrace was the only thing holding him up and as if there was no tomorrow. Harry knew that there are a million things going on in Ginny's head, it was not just about him being dead and coming back to life. He knew that it was more than that. But that moment might just be one of the most selfish moments in his life; it was that infinite moment that Harry realized he was truly free. He held on for dear life, made the feeling last. He knew at some point, sometime soon, anything and everything would come crashing down on him. "Gin, it's going to be alright. We're going to be alright." Harry said, slowly and repeating it for him to believe it as well. He knew he held her not only for her sake but for his.

"Yes, we will be." Ginny answered firmly, letting her words sink in through the night, serving as a promise. As Harry thoughts went back time.


End file.
